dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kulilin
Krillin Bongo |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Earthling |birthplace = East Village, Earth |birthday = October 29,Weekly Shōnen Jump Issue: 1986 #37 (12 August 1986)—Character Biography Data Age 736''Daizenshū 7 |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = 153 cm/5'0" (adult)Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |weight = 48 kg/105 lbs (adult) |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridged = Nick Landis |group = Kame |team = Dragon Team |team2 = 7th Universe Team |team3 = |affiliation =Kame-Sen Style School |affiliation2 = Southern Capital Police |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Orin Temple |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Martial artist Police officer |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Son Gokū Son Gohan |instructor = Turtle School |instructor2 = God |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |headquarters = |manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 25 |anime debut = DB014 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Lapis * Lazuli * Marron |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Balloon Transformation * Continuous Life Circle Cut * Continuous Life Cultivation Wave * Double Axe Handle * Doppelgänger * Fist of Four Bodies * Life Ball * Hundred-Fold Taiyōken * Jumping Wave * Kamehameha * Life Circle Cut * Life Circle Cut Triple Blade * Continuous Life Circle Cut * Life Cultivation Wave * Life Search Technique * Reflection Combination * Scattering Life Cultivation Wave * Silent Fart * Sōkidan * Sunlight Reflection * Taiyōken * Teacher and Student Kamehameha * Tracking Life Cultivation Wave |tools = }} is a Human-type Earthling who lives on Earth. He was originally a monk, training in martial arts at the Orin Temple. Due to being mistreated by his fellow monks, the boy fled the temple and sought out the venerable Kame-Sennin, seeking to train under him, primarily for the sake of wooing women. It was under the tutelage of the hermit that the young monk met Son Gokū, with whom he would forge a lifelong friendship. Eventually, Kulilin would marry No. 18, with whom he would have one child, Marron. Background Prior to the beginning of the Dragon Ball series, Kulilin lived at the Orin Temple for eight years, studying martial arts, with enough to gain a fundamental grasp of the basics.Dragon Ball chapter 28, page 6 Due to the constant teasing by the other monks who lived with him at the temple, Kulilin fled Orin Temple in apparent tears, and sought the Kame Sennin for his training.Dragon Ball chapter 33, page 12 Personality Despite being a monk, Kulilin hardly started out as an example of the philosophies of 'zen'. At the young age of 12, just shy of 13, he was already considered "impure" in the heart,Dragon Ball chapter 25, page 14 as evidenced by his perverted tendencies and inability to ride the Kintoun without clinging to Gokū.Dragon Ball chapter 26, page 1 As a child, if a task proved to be insurmountable, Kulilin was not against resorting to both cheating and foul play, best shown during Kame-Sennin's "rock finding contest". Kulilin was more than happy to try and forge the Hermit's signature onto a separate rock in the hopes of fooling him, and when this failed, the young monk resorted to stealing the rock from Gokū and all other kinds of foul tricks in the hopes of winning.Dragon Ball chapter 29 Flattery came second nature to Kulilin as well; his interactions with Kame-Sennin early in his childhood were all attempts to butter the master up and get him on his side. Another trait of Kulilin's was his jealousy and selfishness, both shown in full measure early in his first appearances in the manga. Kulilin even admits to having hated Gokū when they first met. However, his time with Son Gokū quickly changed Kulilin. The training itself forged a bond of friendship between Gokū and Kulilin that lasted well into their adulthood. From the beginning of the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai, Krilin and Gokū were frequently seen supporting each other in their battles,Dragon Ball chapter 36, page 2 and it is Gokū's friendship and comradeship that eventually changes Kulilin for the better.Dragon Ball Z episode 191 A notable trait present in all points of Kulilin's life is fearfulness. Kulilin has hardly been the most confident fighter, and if given an opportunity, would generally present a situation where fleeing is preferable. However, this is not to say that Kulilin is not brave. Numerous times, Kulilin's thrown himself into battles that would cost him his life for the sake of protecting the people he cares best; such as when he fought Freeza's second form, and when he jump-rushed Cell in a grief-stricken rage when 18 was absorbed by Bio-Android.Dragon Ball chapter 382, page 11 One of Kulilin's strongest factors is his kind-nature. While he was originally selfish, his experiences with Son Gokū mellowed Kulilin into a noble and kind man with a bit of a selfish streak. When the Dragon Team summoned Shenron at the end of the Cell Game, Kulilin attempted to use the final wish on the Dragon to turn Androids No. 17 and No. 18 Human again, believing that the two were a couple and it would be in 18's best wishes to do this. Despite being in love with her, he genuinely wanted her to be happy, showing a stark change from his childhood, when all he wanted to do was impress women. When Shenron could not grant this wish, Kulilin used the wish for the sake of removing their explosives instead, still wanting to do something for the benefit of the woman he loved.Dragon Ball chapter 419, pages 2-3 It was Kulilin's all-around personality that the Cyborg would later fall in love with.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014)—“Twel-Bū Mysteries” (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A)] Appearance KuririnDokkan.png|Kulilin's appearance throughout the entireity of the Dragon Ball Z series. KuririnBuuarc.png|Kulilin's appearance in the Majin Bū Arc. Kuririn ConceptArt GoG.png|Kulilin in Dragon Ball Z: God and God. Krilin ConceptArt RoF.png|Kulilin in Revival of "F" and Hakaishin Champa Arc. U07 Kuririn.png|Kulilin in the Universe Survival Arc Out of all the cast, Kulilin's appearance has changed the least since his introduction. A standing trait in Kulilin's appearance is his general shortness; compared to the rest of the cast, Kulilin is on the short side, and as of the Saiyan Saga, even Gohan was close to him in height. While Kulilin appears to be bald, in actuality, he shaves his head; a habit developed from living with the monks, and he claims it allows for better control of his energy. On his head are six burns, also gained from living in the monastery. Unlike normal humans, Kulilin lacks a nose (and yet this, claims to be able to smell until reminded he lacked a nose, implying it might be simply very small) and his eyes lack white sclerae, making them the same colour as his skin. In the anime, he did originally have sclerae until the error was corrected. Like Gokū, Kulilin's trademark clothing is the Turtle School gi that he often wears. The martial arts gi he wears in varying shades of either orange or later green,Dragon Ball Z: God and God with blue armbands and dark blue boots, with yellow lining, tied together with red laces, or flat, black shoes. The 'Kame' symbol is emblazoned on the chest and the back of the original uniform. As a child, Kulilin wore the typical gi of the Orin Temple. On Namek, Kulilin wore a variant of the Battle Armor used by the Freeza's Army. When he competed in the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai seven years after Cell's defeat, his attire was simple and consisted of a red T-shirt, beige sweatpants, and sneakers. After the fighting stopped, Kulilin would later grow out his hair, wearing it bushy with a widow's peak. He would later trim the style to the side four years after the defeat of Kid Boo, cropping it. A few months later, Kulilin would join the police force, and wore the typical uniform while on duty. His uniform consisted of yellow shirt and blue shorts, a badge, and a helmet. When Freeza arrived, Kulilin once again shaved his head. His final appearance in the manga consisted of Kulilin aging considerably, his hair graying, and growing a mustache. Abilities Kulilin, despite being constantly overshadowed by many stronger fighters, Kulilin possesses a good deal of natural talent as a martial artist. Despite his constant bullying at the Orin Temple, Kulilin's training for eight years was enough to place him just shy of Gokū's own skill at the age of 12,Dragon Ball chapter 28, pages 8-11Kulilin's speed was only two seconds shy of Gokū, give or take, showing they were at similar levels of skill at the time a solid fighting strength up until the end of the Tournament Saga. When introduced to new training methods, Kulilin adapts quickly, and is a resourceful and ingenious fighter, creating techniques like the Scattering Life Cultivation Wave, a Life Cultivation Wav variation that splits in multiple directions and the Life Circle Cut, a disc of energy that can cut through anything. During the initial encounter with the Saiyans, Kulilin's agile moves are enough to impress even the Saiyan prince, Vegeta.Dragon Ball chapter 221, page 7 Kulilin has a large amount of potential power for a human, for even when the Oldest Elder released his latent potential, Kulilin would only continue to grow stronger throughout the course of the series. Yamcha states that Kulilin is the strongest pure-blooded Human on the planet, a statement given credence as Tenshinhan is descended from a unique group of beings called the Three-Eyed clan, and Yamcha retired from fighting after the Cell Games. After he began to train in earnest again, Kulilan proved to be a very powerful and skilled combatant, achieving a power close to his wife as well as defeating three enemies in the Tournament of Power. Despite being generally outclassed by other fighters, Kulilin has a natural talent for sensing ch'i, showing himself capable of sensing the powers that others are hiding, even when their masking their energies. Power and Physical Prowess Having been trained by the Kame Sennin, Kulilin's primary style of fighting has developed from the methods taught by the Turtle School. While not as naturally powerful as the aliens Kulilin frequently associates with, this isn't to say the monk lacks his own skills. Repeatedly, Kulilin has shown himself adept in battle, a fighter possessing ingenuity and creativity that his comrades tend to forego in favor of sheer power; during a battle with Gokū in the Tenkaichi Budōkai, Kulilin, to delay his own fall, inflated his body, slowing his fall and causing Gokū to miss.Dragon Ball chapter 126, pages 2-3 He also favors diversionary tactics, using the Kamehameha to distract Gokū for the purpose of grabbing his tail, his weak point.Dragon Ball chapter 126, pages 13-14 This is a ploy Kulilin would later repeat against Piccolo, to marginal success.Dragon Ball chapter 172, pages 4-6 Fitting with this style, Kulilin's method of fighting centers around evasion, diversion, and attacking. Quick on his feet, Kulilin is able to take advantage of his smaller size to avoid larger opponents, running circles around the stronger and faster Nappa, impressing even the elite Saiyan prince Vegeta with his physical moves. Like Gokū, Kulilin primarily trained with weighted training gear;Dragon Ball chapter 211, page 13 by the time of the Saiyan's arrival on Earth, Kulilin had trained using the same weighted clothing that Gokū had, all of which added to 113 kg (250 lbs.) of additional weight. Life Usage While initially not as adept at Gokū, Kulilin has shown great skill in using ki-''based techniques numerous times in the series. His first attempt at using ''ch'i was rather pitiful, but as the series went on, Kulilin created some of the most deadly and creative ki-attacks yet seen in the series. He was the first to display the ability to use Tracking Life Cultivation Wave,Dragon Ball chapter 172, page 4 an energy attack that follows an opponent by sensing their ch'i, and will pursue them until it causes damage or is destroyed. On Namek, Kulilin, despite not having seen the technique performed in several years, was able to successfully employ the Taiyōken against Dodoria on theory alone.Dragon Ball chapter 256, page 4 Much like Gokū, Kulilin has shown the capacity to wield — but not form — a Life Ball, despite the overwhelming nature of the energy.Dragon Ball chapter 237, pages 2-3 Additionally, in the anime, Kulilin was shown to use the Turning Life Bullet, Yamcha's signature technique. One of Kulilin's strongest techniques is the Scattering Life Cultivation Wave. This is a variation on the traditional Life Cultivation Wave, a powerful energy attack that lacks speed, but can be split into multiple blasts and descend from above to kill multiple enemies.Daizenshū 2, page 210''Daizenshū 4'', page 112 Unlike most humans, Kulilin appears to possess latent reserves of ch'i as of yet untapped. When he arrived on Namek, the Grand Elder sensed power within the monk that was still to be released, And yet, even when Kulilin had his potential unleashed, he was still able to train and become stronger, showing he had further power to tap into beyond with the Grand Elder's senses could detect. Kulilin, much like Yamcha and Tenshinhan, have had multiple opportunities to increase their ch'i reserves, setting them apart from mundane martial artists like Mr. Satan. After years of retirement, with Roshi's help, Kulilin came back into full form by using a new method of ki control to break his former limits. Doing so, he could catch up to at least Son Gokū's base form, and helped his old friend complete the task Roshi had given them.Dragon Ball Super episode 76 Roshi seemed to have been tipped off by Whis in this regard, given how the Angel claimed that limits could be surpassed with perfect ki control. Kamehameha Having trained under the Kame Sennin, and witnessing the technique several times, one of Kulilin's signature moves is the legendary Kamehameha. The Kamehameha is a technique that took the venerable Kame Sennin 50 years of hard training to master; cupping his hands at his sides, Kulilin pools out the latent energy from his body before condensing it into one massive attack. Kulilin's first attempt at using the technique was pitiful, resulting in a small expulsion of energy with no range.Dragon Ball chapter 120, page 14 Moments later, however, Kulilin was able to use a proper Kamehameha against Chaozu, despite Kame Sennin (who disguises as Jackie Chun) insistence he avoid it.Dragon Ball chapter 121, pages 5-6 Life Circle Cut Kulilin's signature move, and first truly original technique, is the Life Circle Cut. The Life Circle Cut is a technique he created, presumably before the fight with the Saiyans. The technique uses Kulilin's own energy to create a condensed disc of ki. Unlike traditional ki techniques, the Life Circle Cut is capable of affecting anything, even cutting opponents whose fighting strengths are higher than Kulilin's, such as when he cut Nappa's cheek with the technique, or sliced off a portion of Freeza's tail with ease.Dragon Ball chapter 299, page 3 Upon seeing the technique, Vegeta knew it was something to fear and immediately gave Nappa the order to avoid the technique. Kulilin has also displayed the ability to use this technique in rapid succession.Dragon Ball chapter 299, page 5 If hit by them all, a Rapid-Fire Life Circle Cut would slice an opponent to ribbons. Despite the technique's inherent power, it has one weakness Kulilin has not overcome; accuracy. Kulilin's Life Circle Cut would later be seen as a valuable asset by not only himself, but strong fighters. After witnessing him use it, both Vegeta and Freeza mimicked the Kiezan for their own purposes. Fighting Strength Part I Kame Sennin Training Arc After being recognized by Gokū and the Kame-Sennin, Kulilin arrives to his desolate Island searching for the legendary martial-artist. Kulilin on a raft rows closer to Island detected by both Gokū and Kame-sennin. On the cusp of the shores of the desolate island Kulilin leaps to incredible heights towards Kame House holding onto a wrapped parcel. Kulilin makes a first impression by falling head first onto the sands, with his head stuck in the sand. Gokū pulls him out to his embarrassment, dusting the sand off his head. Kulilin then introduces himself to the legendary martial-artist. After greeting him Kulilin request the Kame-sennin to train him. Kame-sennin instantly rejects the offer explaining that he doesn't often take in disciples, and tells him to turnaround back to where he traveled from. Kulilin unconvinced offers erotic material towards Kame-sennin making him reconsider his rejection. After allowing the Kame-sennin to review the material Kulilin then shifts his attention by inquiring Gokū. Kulilin asks Gokū if he too is a disciple of the Kame-sennin, which he responds unimpressed after Gokū confirms his assumption. Unimpressed by Gokū he makes a light-heart quip. Gokū then compares his bald head resembles a angering Kulilin. Kulilin angrily explains the purpose of a martial artist having to shave their head, in order to unfetter their ki. Kulilin then tells him to consider that Kame-sennin also shaves his head. But to the surprise of Kulilin, the Kame-sennin explains to him that he is naturally bald. Displeased on the reason Kulilin becomes silent over the Kame-sennin's response. Kulilin is then addressed by his name by the Kame-sennin. Kame-sennin then makes a request from him that in order to train under him, Kulilin must bring a woman of his tastes. The Kame-sennin then asks Kulilin on his expertise on his preferences. Eagerly Kulilin whispers it into his ear to the delight of Kame-sennin. Delighted the master tells Kulilin to join Gokū on the Kintoun to find him a woman. Gokū delighted tells Kulilin to hop onto his cloud. Confused at the nature of one riding a cloud. Kulilin jumps onto the cloud and falls flap on the ground leaving Kulilin dumbfounded. The Kame-sennin surprised tells him that the conditions of the cloud and scolds him for coming to train under his tutelage with impure motive. Kulilin confesses that he came with the intention of becoming a fighter to become more popular with the opposite sex.Dragon Ball chapter 25 The adventure begins as Kulilin & Gokū travelling on the Kintoun brings them to a near-by area searching across the land. Kulilin still not used to the Kintoun holds onto Gokū. Gripping for life and death Kulilin nervously tells Gokū to slow down. Gokū tells him he would be able to safely if he just stopped having impure thoughts to the annoyance of Kulilin. As something gets the attention of Gokū and asks Kulilin if a man would be the Kame-sennin. Upon seeing the person Kulilin notices its a man. Astonishes at Goku's comment Kulilin asks him if he can't tell, to the surprise of Kulilin, Gokū tells him he can only tell if he pats them under their pants. Kulilin shocked by this explains to him that he's male. As the two continue their journey on the Kintoun as a nearby police chase concludes. Kulilin hears a screams and Gokū points to the location, where to the shock Kulilin notices it's a woman being attacked. Gokū asks if they should rescue her but Kulilin has hesitation noticing that the officers have guns. Kulilin recommends to Goku that they just move along. But unknowingly convinces Gokū to rescue to the beautiful woman. Kulilin immediately retreats disassociating himself Gokū. As Gokū battles against the police officers, single-handely defeated by Gokū's martial arts Kulilin comes to take the credit accepting the generosity of the beautiful long hair named Lunch. Gokū asks if she would be suitable for the Kame-sennin, where moments later he gives his answer as they fly away on the Kintoun.Dragon Ball chapter 26 Kulilin and co. return to Kame House to present Lunch to the Kame-sennin. Kulilin acts like a host to Lunch and asks if she likes the scenery of the Island. While Gokū continues to call the Kame-sennin he tells Kulilin that no one is answering. Kulilin tries to tell him that the Kame-sennin is likely indisposed, Gokū is unable to comprehend what he's beating around the bush about. After Kulilin becomes frustrated with Gokū, he bluntly tells him he's in the restroom. Gokū then gets the concept and rudely notes that he's using the restroom to Kulilin's disgust. Kulilin continues to act as a host and tells Lunch to forgive Gokū's bad manners. After Lunch ask's why did Kulilin and Gokū bring her. Kulilin responds telling Lunch that Kame-sennin needs a little bit of female companionship to her joy. But Lunch aloof, notes that it's for the best since she's wanted. 21st Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Uranai Baba Arc 22nd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Garlic Junior Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc Part III High School Arc 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Majin Boo Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Part IV Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" God and God Arc Kulilin, and his family are making their way to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship, but are stuck in traffic. To avoid being late, and missing out on the bingo tournament, the family of three capsulize their car, and fly off towards the cruise ship, much to the surprise of the humans below. On their way to the party, Kulilin and his family run into Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamcha, and Pu'ar.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 God and God Arc (manga) Alongside his family, Kulilin is present at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. He witnesses the conflicts between Dragon Team and the Hakaishin Beerus, but don't join the battle. When Vegeta, whose wife is slapped by Beerus in response to hers for ruining her party, furiously launching a barrage of attacks against the Hakaishin, Kulilin comments that since when the Saiyan be that strong. Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, Kulilin watchs the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Revival of "F" Arc Sometime after the battle with Beerus, Kulilin come by to visit Gokū when the latter falls asleep on the tractor in the radish field. Gokū tells Kulilin that Chi-Chi is forcing him to work because of their expecting grandchild and would rather train to which Kulilin notes that Gokū is having a difficult time. Gokū asks Kulilin to drive the tractor for him while he does some training because he wants to surpass Beerus. Kulilin notes that there is now a huge gap between them; Kulilin reminisces about the past where he and Gokū first started training under Kame-Sennin and since then, Gokū has become powerful enough to hold his own against Gods like Beerus. Kulilin asks Gokū to punch him in order to see how strong Gokū has become. Gokū is skeptical at first but Kulilin insists. Gokū relents and hits Kulilin in the face, sending him flying. Gokū uses Instantaneous Movement to try and catch Kulilin but fails. Gokū takes Kulilin back to his home to attend to his wounds. 18 scolds Kulilin for asking Gokū to punch him, but Kulilin states that he wanted to know if giving up martial arts was the right choice and decides that it was the correct choice.Dragon Ball Super episode 16 Hakaishin Champa Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Kulilin, along with the rest of the Dragon Team, head towards Champa's Tournament on the Planet of Nothing in a spacecraft prepared by Whis. He suggested that they play a game of , and participated in it himself.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, page 15 "Future" Trunks Arc Universe Survival Arc Universe Survival Arc (manga) Due to the recklessness of his teammates, Kulilin proposes they stick to their teamwork idea. Magetta attempts to blindside him, and in his surprise, Kulilin was the first to drop out of the Tournament of Power, rung out by Frost, who was attacking Kame-Sennin, Tenshinhan, and Kulilin on Freeza's intel. Beerus was understandably irritated at Kuririn's early drop-out.Dragon Ball Super chapter 34, pp. 1-4 He would later realise that Frost was only going after the 7th Universe's teams, and warned Gokū when he saw Freeza and Frost speaking with each other. He quickly told Gokū that Frost's next target was Muten Rōshi.Dragon Ball Super chapter 34, pp. 13-15 Like the rest, he witnessed the erasure of the 9th Universe.Dragon Ball Super chapter 34, pp. 41-43 Epilogue Kulilin, alongside No. 18 and Marron, is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai but he does not participate in it. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū´s death by a heart disease, No. 17 and No. 18 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. Kulilin fought the androids, alongside the other Earthling warriors, only to fail and dying in the process. In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Revenge of Demon Baby Arc Ultimate Android Arc Seven Evil Dragons Arc Movies Dragon Ball: The Sleeping Princess in the Devil's Castle Dragon Ball: The Great Mystical Adventure Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan!! Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Guy Dragon Ball Z: A Super Decisive Battle for Earth Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! 10 Billion Powerful Warriors Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One Who'll Win Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Gokū Can't Do It, Who Will? Cross Epoch Creation and Conception As Toriyama's editor Kazuhiko Torishima had stated that the series' protagonist, Gokū, was too plain, the author originally created Kulilin along with the Tenkaichi Budōkai as a method to help add depth to the story.Daizenshū 2 Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Kulilin's hobby is singing karaoke . ** Kulilin's favorite food is a . ** Kulilin's favorite vehicles are sports cars. * According to Akira Toriyama himself, Kulilin is the strongest Earthling. * Kulilin's death by Freeza played a vital role in Goku achieving the Super Saiyan transformation. * In Xenoverse 2, if the Future Warrior wears the Orin Temple outfit while talking to Kulilin as their instructor, he will be reminded of how badly the other monks treated him. Quotes Notes References Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Fathers Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power